


Obedient

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dom Dana Scully, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Porn Battle, xfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Porn Battle prompt number 8: Dom Scully, reverse cowgirl, slow sex





	Obedient

**Author's Note:**

> another one I wasn't prompted but felt like writing, I hope you enjoy this one, it was a lot of fun to write.

Mulder tugged on the restraints that tied him to the bed as he lapped wildly at her clit, devouring her. He could hardly breathe, drowning in her and he was loving every second of it. The sole purpose of his life in that moment was to make her come.

"Fuck!" She moaned on top of him.

Scully rode his face and tongue in a frenzied rhythm and Mulder could tell she was close, he did his best to meet her clit with every movement of her hips

"Muderrrrrr," she moaned loudly and clamped her thighs around his head. He could feel her body go rigid as she came and he continued his ministrations with his tongue, riding her orgasm with her.

Scully lifted herself off his face and moved back so she was straddling him. He stared at her, a goddess above him. Her face and chest were flushed and she tried to catch her breath. She caressed his face, her nails scraped his face lightly. She touched his bottom lip with her thumb and he opened his mouth. He sucked on it, his eyes locked with hers.

"Mmm," she hummed in approval.

She turned her back to him, he had an amazing view of her ass that way, she took his throbbing length in her hand and, slowly, sunk down on him. He could feel her tight walls parting and he let out a hiss. He'd been waiting for so long, almost all night.

Buried to the hilt in him she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Don't come until I say so."

"O-okay," Mulder groaned.

He tugged on the ties as she began to move. His muscles hurt from the strain of being tied for such a long time, but he barely registered the pain as he watched Scully move. From that angle he could see everything; The black, leather corset she wore, the thigh high socks held in place by a garter belt.

It was torture watching her glistening, wet pussy wrap around his dick and not being allowed to cum. She was taking her time, edging him right before stopping. She had done that three times already and it was driving him insane. Pain and pleasure mixing into one.

Mulder loved it when Scully was on top, dominating him and yet, at that moment, all he wanted to do was break free from the restraints and fuck her.

"Please..." he begged instead, "please, just let me cum."

"Only because you have been such a good boy,  _ Fox _ ."

She undulated her hips and picked up the pace. He could feel her fingers moving as she touched herself, sometimes they brushed against his length and he let out a hiss whenever that happened. But he didn't want to finish before her.

_ 'Such a good boy,'  _ her words ring in his head.

Her walls begin to clench and spasm around him and he couldn't help but follow her, giving into his own orgasm.

" _ OhgodScully,fuck,Iloveyou."  _ the words escaped his mouth in a continuous moan as he spilled into her.

For a moment, they both stood still, enjoying the connection between them. Scully, then, stood and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll just be a minute,"she told him.

And, yet, he worried about laying on the bed like that, exposed. Mulder took a couple of deep breaths and calmed his racing heart before he heard her coming back to him. She no longer wore her corset and garter belt, having changed into one of his old t-shirts.

She untied him from the bed carefully, both his arms and legs. She touched the bruises on his wrists, tracing them lightly with her fingers.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was soft, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mulder manages, tired from the afterglow.

"Good." Scully planted a small kiss on his lips. "I love you too."


End file.
